


Go the f*** to sleep!

by Shamelessquestions (KagekitsuneXXX)



Series: Domestic Bliss [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Bonding, Future Fic, M/M, Sexual Content, Uncles, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekitsuneXXX/pseuds/Shamelessquestions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unwelcome adventures in babysitting. Sometimes, kids are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the f*** to sleep!

Mickey was in heaven.

Well, more like heaven-adjacent. He doubted they would let the type of language and activity he and Ian were currently engaged in into heaven-proper. He lay face down with Ian plastered atop his body, not sparing him any of his weight. Mickey sighed deeply as the redhead rolled his hips, grinding into him while nibbling along the brunet’s ears and neck.

It had taken a little while, but Mickey had been developing a serious appreciation for the slow build-up for which Ian had always had a liking. He never thought he would want anything other than the fast and furious pace he preferred, but then, he was almost thirty now. Maybe age and Ian were finally mellowing him out a bit. Mickey let out a sharp moan as Ian snapped his hips forward and continued to breathe filth in Mickey’s ears.

“Tell me how much you love my cock.”

Ian had always been chatty, so it was only a matter of time before it worked its way into their love-making. He had developed an unabashed love for dirty-talk and needed very little encouragement from Mickey to get into it; which was good, because his boyfriend tended to stay on the side of the unintelligible during sex.

“Tell me how much you love it, Mickey…”

“I would love it a lot more if you hurried the fuck up,” Mickey grunted and he shoved back against his partner, more than ready for their usual punishing pace. In response, Ian rocked into Mickey a little faster, sending shockwaves through them both until he purposefully slowed down again.

“Use your words a little better and maybe you’ll get what you want a little faster.”

“Fuck you and your fucking cock,” Mickey hissed as Ian’s fingers twisted in his hair and pulled his head up from the bed. He was still rewarded for his foul mouth by Ian ramping up his pace. He thrust harder and faster, squeezing a hand in between Mickey’s sweat-soaked body and the bed. He stroked him harshly, thrilling in the shuddering gasps and the shouts he wrenched out of him.

“You love my cock, Mickey,” Ian panted before biting and licking the damp, salty flesh of Mickey’s neck.

"Fuck yes,” Mickey relented as Ian’s thrusts nudged them further towards the edge of the bed.

“I know you do, and I’m going to split you in two with it. Treat you like the fucking cumslu-”

“Uncle Mickey?”

The small, sleepy voice brought the thrusting and writhing to an abrupt halt. Ian and Mickey froze for a few seconds before slowly looking up to see six year old Emma in their room, clutching the teddy bear her uncles had bought her and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Mickey was the first to have some semblance of recovery, “Ah, hey Muppet. Um, what’s wrong?”

“I’m thirsty…”

Ian, for his part, remained completely frozen in place; guessing that if he stayed perfectly still, maybe Emma wouldn't notice the six-foot tall redhead draped over her biological uncle like a human coat. He was mistaken.

“Are you fighting?”

“Um, you know what?” Mickey’s voice came out quite a bit higher than he would have liked. “Why don’t you go into the kitchen and I’ll come get you something to drink, okay?” Emma nodded and padded off, leaving Ian and Mickey to deflate dramatically after her exit.

“Get the fuck off me, faggot,” Mickey shouldered Ian roughly and the redhead pulled out, dragging a groan out of both of them. Ian rolled onto his back and shot daggers at his partner who was scrambling around looking for clothes and underwear. “You forgot to lock the fucking door?!”

Mickey bit his lip and looked away guiltily. It’s not as if they made a practice out of locking it, and in the heat of the moment, he’d forgotten his duties. “Isn't Barney supposed to teach these kids about knocking?” Mickey hissed. It was at times like this they regretted taking a two bedroom apartment. They had finally become financially secure enough to upgrade from the old one bedroom in the building where everybody hated them for all the noise they made and all the disruption they caused. Of course their idiot families lost no time in making the most of the extra space, and Mandy had turned them into a free daycare service.

Mickey and Ian had grown up with about fifty siblings between them, which could only push them along one of two paths. One, where they needed to always live in a house filled with people, or two, where they needed a place that was just their own. It had turned out that they both preferred the second option; that it included the ability to fuck on every surface of their home without fear of reproach was just gravy.

“You think we traumatized her?” Mickey fretted as he pulled on a shirt.

“She walked in on us fucking, she didn't just come back from ‘Nam, Mick,” Ian rolled his eyes and finally got up to also search for some clothes. They both headed out to the kitchen, where Emma was seated at the table waiting patiently.

“Say you’re thirsty?” Mickey smiled a little as Emma nodded eagerly, “want some warm milk then?” Another nod and Mickey went about warming some up on the stove.

“You could’ve just used the microwave, Martha Stewart,” Ian needled as he sat with Emma at the table.

“Ah, fuck you and the horse you rode in on.”

“Don’t use bad words, Uncle Mickey!”

“Yeah, bad uncle!” Ian joined in. Mickey raised his hands in acquiescence before quickly giving Ian the finger when Emma turned her attention to her teddy bear.

While they waited for the milk to warm on the low flame, both men unconsciously eyed each other. Ian was an antsy mess when he didn't get off and Mickey smirked at his discomfort. Emma, being six and as such totally clueless in the ways of such things, naturally misinterpreted the heated looks and growing tension.

“You really shouldn't fight,” she chided anxiously. Mandy had been having a bit of a bad run with men lately, well her entire life really, and Mickey and Ian were the only unwavering paternal figures in her life. Fights led to break-ups and break-ups led to people disappearing and never being seen again. The little girl was quite keen on that not happening here. “Mom said you should always use your gentlest words and never your fists.”

Mickey’s eyebrows arched so highly they almost crashed into his hair line. Man, nothing turned a person into a hypocrite faster than parenthood. “We’re good now, kiddo, don’t worry about it,” Mickey reassured her. When she still eyed them uncertainly, he gave her the warm milk and went over to drop a light kiss on Ian’s lips as reassuring proof. The younger man did his usual mile from an inch thing and deepened the kiss before Mickey could pull way. When he tried to sneak a hand up his partner’s T-shirt, Mickey pinched him hard on the bicep in warning. How can you forget that there is a small child sitting right next to you?

Mollified, the little girl finished her milk and looked more awake than ever. “Can you read me a bedtime story?”

Ian had no qualms about killing this kid, but Mickey was would probably lock up shop for a while if he did. Mickey looked trapped and sent Ian an apologetic look before nodding at Emma. Ian let out a soft sigh, stood up and gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead. “Well, you guys go take care of your thing, while I’ll go take care of my own problem.”

“No, noo,” Mickey warned, “you don’t take care of that problem. When I’m done, I’ll take care of that problem.”

“Won’t this take a while?” Ian inclined his head in Emma’s direction.

“It’ll take as long as it takes,” Mickey gritted out, “but the problem better still be there when I get back.” Mickey raised an eyebrow, watching as Ian huffed, rolled his eyes and headed off to their bedroom, peeling his shirt off along the way. “I’m serious, Firecrotch!” Mickey tore his eyes from the bedroom door to smile down at his thoroughly confused niece. “Bedtime story, huh? Let’s go.” 

* * *

As he watched Emma vacillate over her three available storybooks, Mickey quietly contemplated murdering an innocent little girl. For periods of six hours or less, Emma had Mickey wrapped around her little finger. How could she not? She was the spitting image of Mandy, only without the venom and the ball-busting. However, at seven hours and counting, the shine begins to wear off his little niece, and she tended to transform into a pain in the ass. Not even the good ass pain, like when your boyfriend slowly sinks into you with minimal prepping  _(Jesus, Ian had better not be jacking off in there)_ , but like one of the more unpleasant ass pains, like say getting shot by drunk, crazy ladies.

Emma finally thrust a book at him _(“Sleeping Beauty,” how appropriate)_ , and Mickey was preparing to speed read through the whole thing. Of course, that wouldn't do, plus she wanted him to “do the voices.” How the hell was he supposed to do that properly? There were two main characters in the tale, and one of them was pretty much in a coma for two thirds of the book and the other was the prancing douchebag molesting her. Mickey wondered if there were really any lingering negative effects linked with dosing kids with cough syrup.

Finally she fell asleep and Mickey waited a few minutes before picking up her hand and dropping it. It fell back onto the bed with a soft thud and she didn't even twitch. Satisfied that Emma was out cold, Mickey was out of the room sprinting. He screeched to a halt outside his bedroom door, took a breath and sauntered in. Ian was in bed, beneath the sheets, clearly naked and waiting.

“We still got a problem, Gallagher?” Mickey asked, peeling off his clothes. Ian smirked back at him.

“Yeah, big one,” He grinned at Mickey’s snort, “and make sure the door is locked this time, assface. Don’t want her to come in again and think I’m murdering you.” Mickey double checked the door and headed off to take care of his partner’s problem.   

He didn’t want to miss heaven a second time.


End file.
